


Day 16: Mishap

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [16]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 16, HiJack March Madness 2016, I'm ashamed, M/M, madness16 day 16, no joke, seriously short, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"M-Mild calibration issues."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16: Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a drawing I saw some time ago (I forgot I'm so sorry)
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

As great Hiccup was at inventing new things, they weren't always perfect at first. Either they combusted, fell apart, or screwed over. This mishap was no different.

"Handy," Jack commented with a smirk, tied up in the ropes from Hiccup's new shield. Hiccup had been pulled along with, so now he was inches away from being pressed against Jack, with the shield acting as a barrier in between them.

"M-Mild calibration issues." Hiccup was blushing now, face warming and going red to the roots of his hair. He looked away and hunched his shoulders.

"Sure Hic, sure."


End file.
